


Enough to Share

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Marcus have decided to try an open marriage, but it's not all fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Electric_Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Electric_Sheep/gifts).



"I can't believe you let him flirt with the waiter," Stephan said, shaking his head. "I would never allow my wife to do that, it's practically cheating."

"One. I'm not flirting, I'm just friendly." Kevin smiled, and he took a sip of his beer. "Two. I could never be married to someone who thought that me speaking to other people was the same as cheating."

Stephan looked at Marcus with an amused smirk. "It really doesn't bother you?"

"No, why would it?" Marcus shrugged, he knew Kevin, and he knew that their relationship was solid. He wasn't the jealous type, it was far too much effort. And he could think of a lot better things to do with that energy.

"Well, don't come crying to me when he cheats on you."

Marcus paid the bill and wondered why they were still friends with Stephan, they were all friends in high school but it seemed like Stephan hadn't grown up.

*

"We need to talk."

Marcus felt fear surround him like a cape, he was sure that the colour had drained out of his face, and his legs didn't want to seem to walk over to the sofa where Kevin was sitting. He felt like he was standing outside his body, watching himself sit down, and Kevin must have seen the panic in his eyes as he gave him a huge hug, holding him tight.

"Bad choice of words?" Kevin scrunched up his nose, with his angelic smile and Marcus relaxed, snuggling in beside him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Marcus' heart rate had dropped down to something approaching normal, although he still wasn't quite sure what Kevin was going to say and that worried him.

"I'd like to try an open marriage."

Marcus' whole body tensed up in fear, wasn't he enough for Kevin? Had he met someone else? Was this his way of breaking up with him?

"Talk to me. Ask questions, say something." Kevin looked at him. "Please."

"Have you met someone else?" Marcus wasn't prone to jealousy but he loved Kevin, and the thought of not having him in his life was painful.

"No, it's just something I've always been interested in."

Marcus sat up, no longer wanting the comfort, he needed answers now. "Why wait until now to talk about it? We've been married for over a year."

"I feel our relationship is stable enough now, but I only want to try it if you do too." Kevin ran his fingers through Marcus' hair, trying to soothe away the worry lines.

"Let me do some research first." Marcus had vowed that he would do anything to make Kevin happy, but he wasn't entirely sure that was true anymore. He was intrigued by the idea of an open marriage, but he wasn't going to agree to something that he didn't fully understand.

*

Marcus hadn't slept well, he'd stayed up late trawling the internet for information about open marriages, but for every article he'd found saying that it was a good thing, there was another article that said it was a bad thing. He wanted to ask more questions, but Kevin was asleep and Marcus needed a bit of space to think about it on his own.

So he went to the one place where he could always think - the pool.

The water was calming, no-one else was about, and the feeling as he swam was freeing. It gave him a chance to process all the information, deal with his emotions, without worrying about saying the wrong thing.

He swam until his lungs burned and his muscles ached, but his mind was finally clear.

As he was getting out the pool boy came through, setting up for one of the classes. Although boy wasn't the right word, Jo was a similar age to Marcus, and they frequently chatted. Mostly small talk about the upcoming games, and training, but it was pleasant.

"Morning," Jo said, waving as he put out the floats. "You're in early."

"I could say the same to you." Marcus laughed, and looked at Jo, he'd not looked at any other guys since he got married, but now. It was nice to appreciate a handsome man without feeling guilty. He never thought that he'd make a move, do anything more than look, but it was strangely freeing.

"Working a double. I'll see you at your afternoon training session. And the evening one…"

"Glad I could give you something to look forward too." Marcus winked before hurrying into the changing rooms. Did he really just say that? It was a real rush, and he felt exhilarated. Maybe it was just the adrenaline from training, but Marcus could definitely get used to this.

*

Marcus had cooked dinner, and was waiting for Kevin to get in from work, he'd actually written down his questions on a bit of paper, so that he could remember them all. He wanted to show Kevin that he'd thought about it, that he wanted to do it too.

Kevin ate in silence, Marcus thought about speaking several times, but he waited until they were finished. He even cleared the plates away before settling on the sofa. Normally they would watch movies, but Marcus didn't want anything to distract them.

Marcus sat, until the silence was unbearable and he blurted out, "I want to try this."

"Good. I want you know we can stop at any time, just say the word and we'll go back to being monogamous." Kevin took Marcus' hand, stroking it slowly, Marcus could see he was waiting for him to say something.

Marcus nodded. "I have a few rules." He didn't want to sound demanding, but he knew there was a few things that were deal breakers.

"I have some too, but you go first." Kevin stared at him with his piercing blue eyes, they'd always been able to talk about anything, without judgement.

Marcus wanted something to hold, that he could fidget with and get rid of all this nervous energy. "No-one that we both know, I'm not sure I could handle that."

"Agreed." Kevin was still staring at him, not wanting to interrupt him.

Marcus took a deep breath. "And not in our bed."

"Agreed." Kevin tilted his head, compressing his lips.

"That's my conditions." Marcus held Kevin's hand tight and gave it a little kiss. "What are yours?"

"Safe sex. Condoms, even for blow jobs."

Marcus hadn't thought about that, but he was glad that Kevin had. "Definitely."

"And no-one that you work with. I've heard rumours about the Olympic village…"

Marcus laughed, he'd heard the same rumours but he'd never seen any evidence of it. Although he'd been with Kevin for so many years that he'd not been looking. "Deal."

"I wouldn't date anyone I work with, too complicated." Kevin rested his forehead against Marcus', looking straight into his eyes. "Are you sure that you're alright with this?"

With the ground rules in place, Marcus was definitely intrigued. "Yes."

*

The water felt nice and combined with a good night's sleep, Marcus felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Marcus was watching Jo with an intensity that he never had before. The glimpse of hairy chest poking out from his shirt, the nicely furry stomach as he stretched up to hand something to the lifeguard on duty. There was definitely a nice bulge in his shorts, something he'd be curious to see in the flesh.

He smiled, until he realised that Kevin might be thinking the exact same things about some other guy, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Having the idea of an open marriage as a fantasy was one thing, but the reality was only just starting to catch up with him.

So, he'd felt free to flirt, and that had been fun, but the idea of taking it further… Well, he wasn't convinced that it was for him.

When he left the pool he made sure to walk past Jo, waggling his hips and glancing over his shoulder to check that Jo was watching him. Which he was. Interesting.

*

"Guess who's got a date tonight?" Kevin said, as Marcus came in from training.

"I'm going to be at the pool until late tonight." Marcus looked confused, until he realised that Kevin had a date _with someone else_. "Oh."

"Help me pick out what to wear?" Kevin's cheeky grin had Marcus smiling, but it didn't quite feel right, there was a strained quality to it.

Marcus followed Kevin to the bedroom, he had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure how to phrase it, how to say it without just sounding jealous, or possessive. So he helped Kevin pick out a nice black shirt, and some skinny black jeans, and wondered if it was too late to call it all off.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Kevin gave Marcus a kiss before strolling out of the room, shooting him a wink as he left. Leaving Marcus feeling alone and confused, he should really get dinner but he just wanted to be anywhere but here, so he grabbed his kit and headed back to the pool, it was the one place that he could think without distractions.

By the time Marcus was done training his entire body ached, every muscle screaming for a rest, for food.

His trainer, Alex, dropped him at home, and the worried looks weren't lost on Marcus. When he caught sight of himself in the mirror it was worse than he thought, his skin was pale and his forehead was wrinkled in thought.

Kevin still wasn't home, so he sat, watching tv and waiting for him to return, unable to sleep without talking to him.

*

Just after 3 a.m. the light clicked on in the hall, and Marcus sat up, listening for Kevin. He heard him go to the kitchen to get a drink before creeping along the hall, only stopping when he got to the living room door.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kevin frowned, a painful contrast from the smile that he'd had only seconds ago and Marcus felt like he'd made him unhappy, which made it worse.

"No. Sorry." Marcus felt tears welling up in his eyes and Kevin rushed over to him, wrapping him up in his arms, he was the master of hugs.

"Talk to me? Please?" The concern in Kevin's voice was touching, and it made the tears flow. Only a few hours ago he was convinced that Kevin was doing this to make their marriage fail, and now, he was sure that Kevin would do anything to make their marriage work.

"I can't believe you met someone already. Did you know him before? Is this why you wanted an open marriage?"

"I met him at the coffee shop this morning, the queue was slow and we got chatting. I knew tonight was your late night so when he asked me out on a date, I said yes." Kevin held Marcus tighter. "I'd never seen him before and the reason I wanted to try and open marriage is because I feel like I have so much love to give, that I can love you fully and love others too."

"I never thought I was the jealous type." Marcus wiped his eyes with his thumb. "I don't really like this side of myself."

"You know no matter how many friends-with-benefits or casual boyfriends that I have, you will always be my husband, my true love." Kevin stroked Marcus' hair, brushing the tears away. "Come to bed and I'll tell you all the details."

Marcus' curiosity was aroused, and he cuddled into Kevin as he told him all about Stoffel, the coffee shop guy, what he did, what he was like, what he was like in bed. It was fun, like when they were friends in high school, confiding in each other with details about their crushes.

*

A few weeks had passed and Kevin was still seeing Stoffel, Marcus got a full account of all their dates, and it had helped him to put all the jealousy aside, see that there was room for both of them in Kevin's life. It had also given him the confidence to do more than look at other guys. And he knew who he wanted to ask out on a date.

He'd stayed late at the pool, he knew it was an evening that Jo was working the late shift and that they'd be the only two people there. Jo was sitting on the chairs at the edge of the pool, used by the trainers and coaches normally, reading a book and Marcus took the opportunity to go and chat to him.

"Interesting book?"

"Yes, it's all about spies, they made it into a film, but I wanted to read the book first." Jo put the book down carefully, watching Marcus, it wasn't quite their usual topic of conversation.

It had been so long since Marcus had flirted with anyone that he wasn't quite sure what to say. In the end direct and to the point had won. "I think you're cute and I'd love to get to know you better. Want to go on a date sometime?"

"Aren't you married?" Jo looked at the ring on his finger, and there it was, a silver band proclaiming his married status for all the world to see.

"Uh…" Was he going to tell a stranger about his arrangement? What if Jo thought he was odd? He thought about just running, but he was in too deep now. "… I have an open arrangement with my husband."

Jo raised an eyebrow, he didn't say anything, and Marcus was sure that it was going to make their relationship weird. "I've heard that a few times, and it always ends with wives and husbands screaming at me."

"You could meet him if you like. My husband, Kevin."

Jo still didn't look convinced, but there was a glimmer of something in his eyes, and Marcus knew that he was at least interested in the idea.

"Saturday, are you free? I'm meeting my husband and _his_ boyfriend at the Starbucks round the corner after training."

"I'm working til two, so I'll see you here."

"It's a date." Marcus smiled, hoping that his little joke would make the situation less tense.

*

Saturday came round quickly, Marcus felt nervous but in a good way, he never thought he'd feel the rush of meeting someone new again, getting to know them. And although this wasn't strictly a date, it was still going to be fun.

Jo had held his hand on the walk round to the coffee shop, it was odd to hold someone else's hand, Marcus was used to being the taller one in the relationship, and just the fact that he had to hold hands in a different position was exciting. Kevin and Stoffel were already there when they arrived, laughing and whispering to each other, they really did look like boyfriends and Marcus felt a little stab of jealousy, gripping Jo's hand tighter. Jo stroked his thumb over the edge of Marcus's hand and it comforted him, sending little sparks up his arm.

The introductions felt a little stilted but once everyone got chatting the conversation flowed easily, so easily that Marcus forgot all about who was dating who.

Until Jo asked Stoffel a question, "Doesn't it bother you? That you're not the only one?"

Stoffel pulled a funny face, the muscles in his neck stood out, but apart from that he didn't appear too fazed by the question. "No. I'm not looking for anything serious right now, too busy with work, so this suits me."

"Horses for courses." Jo looked thoughtful, nodding to himself as though he was processing the information. He looked at Kevin and Marcus holding hands, even though Marcus was still holding one of his hands, and that seemed to be the deciding factor. "I'd love to go on that date."

Everyone smiled, Marcus was glad that Kevin was here for this and he got to share in this moment. He was glad of Kevin's approval, it made it seem normal.

"I'm working late on Thursday, they're changing over the servers and it always takes an age, it's never usually done until dawn."

"I'm working the middle shift, so I'll be done by six." Jo said, checking his phone.

"And I'll make sure I train early that day." Marcus smiled, that would give him a few days to plan their date, which would be interesting, for although he'd known Jo for a while, he wasn't entirely sure what he liked.

*

Date night rolled round, Kevin had been so supportive while Marcus was planning his date. He couldn't understand why at first, but then when he saw how happy it made Kevin, he understood. Kevin had really meant it when he said that he had more than enough love to share with everyone, that seeing people enjoying things, even if he wasn't directly involved, still made him feel good.

Marcus had taken Jo to the movies, to see a spy film, and then they'd gone for a drink afterwards, with lots of longing glances and eyelashes being fluttered.

Jo had taken Marcus back to his place, and after the first kiss, there was no looking back, one spectacular night that left them both satisfied.

"Do I get a second date?" Jo asked, as he watched Marcus get dressed, he wanted to be home before Kevin got in.

"If you want one." Marcus gave him a kiss, delighting in the way that his stubble brushed his lips.

"Definitely."

Marcus got home just before Kevin, he felt him crawl into bed with him and he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he drifted off to sleep.

*

Marcus woke and Kevin wasn't there, he stretched out to feel Kevin's side of the bed and it was still warm.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Kevin's voice was soft and there was the smell of coffee and something sweet. Had Kevin been out to get food? He can't have been if the bed was still warm.

Marcus sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking in the light.

"I brought you breakfast in bed." Kevin sat down next to him, holding a tray with coffee, juice, and waffles with fruit and cream. It smelt amazing and it was all so neatly arranged. He sat the tray down in front of them on the bed, motioning for Marcus to dig in.

"Where did you get this?" Marcus took a sip of the coffee, he could tell that it was freshly made, and it satisfied something deep down in his soul.

"I made it." Kevin looked so proud, watching as Marcus took a bite of the waffle and moaning with how good it tasted.

"When did you learn to cook?" Marcus had been trying to teach him for years, but he'd never really found the time, and they'd just fallen into the pattern where Marcus cooked and Kevin cleared up.

"Stoffel taught me, so that I could surprise you with breakfast in bed." Kevin's grin wavered. "Don't you like it?"

There was no longer the stab of jealousy whenever Stoffel's name was mentioned; nothing had really changed in his relationship with Kevin, he'd thought that he would see less of Kevin or that he would be less affectionate but none of that was true. "No, I love it." Marcus leant in for a kiss, the taste of fruit and cream still on his lips. "I love that you would do this for me."

"So, tell me all about your night with Jo." Kevin snuggled in next to Marcus, picking at the fruit as he watched Marcus eat.

"It was good." Marcus looked at Kevin, sucking on a strawberry, eyes black and waiting for all the juicy details. "It was amazing, he's usually so awkward and yet around me he's funny, in a dorky kind of way. And he's really intense in bed, methodical, dragging it out for that one big orgasm."

"Is he bigger than me?"

"Yes… But he's a one and done. Can't go all night like you." Marcus smiled, holding Kevin tighter and kissing his forehead.

"So you're all stretched and open for me?" Kevin's grin had his cock twitching in anticipation. Marcus nodded before downing his coffee as Kevin grabbed a condom. He would be the first to admit that he had no idea what he was looking for when he agreed to an open marriage, but he and Kevin had found something that worked for them, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/130293644936) photo.
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
